


Marked as Equal

by MicroFox25



Series: You're the One for Me [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Biting, Fuck is my favorite cuss word, Its so expressive, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Passionate, Rimming, Scratching, So I use it often, Werewolf Bonding, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroFox25/pseuds/MicroFox25
Summary: Remus understood that they weren't dating. That didn't stop his from getting upset when Sirius was seen with a girl and would disappear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something passionate, but I'm not good at it. I guess this is a practice fic with my favourite couple.

Remus understood that they weren't dating. Sirius Black doesn't date. He has flings. Some of them tend to last longer after your best friend pressed you into a wall, but all the same. They weren't exclusive. 

That didn't stop Remus from getting upset every time Sirius would be seen with a girl, then disappear. Yes, Remus Lupin was a jealous wolf. It's not like it was actually  _ Remus _ but more of  _ Moony _ who was very territorial. The wolf inside had somehow found itself latched to the idea of Sirius being his mate and was holding on with full claws bared. 

When Sirius came back to the common room smelling strongly of women's perfume, Remus just walked up to their dorm room, silencing his curtains and charming them to be unopenable. It had been weeks since they've done anything, the last event finding Sirius choking on his dick too close to the full moon.  _ Of course _ Sirius would move on. Remus felt movement outside of his bed, but ignored it. The scarlet curtains would hold. 

The next day at breakfast, he walked into the great hall planning to eat his cares away. That is, until he saw Sirius hanging his arm over over the shoulder of the girl that smelled like the perfume from before. He reached over James, grabbing a pancake and walked out of the hall. There was still plenty of time before his first class, so he walked to the library, chewing his pancake slowly. No, the library would be too predictable, wouldn't it? He didn't want Sirius to come over begging for apology explaining that it was a one time thing just to do it again. 

_ No _ , he wasn't going to change who he was, based on someone else. If Sirius came trying to apologise, Remus would just say that they should stop being together completely. Maybe in front of that girl. It'd be funny to watch him bumble through an explanation. Heading to the library, he finished off his pancake, stomach wishing he grabbed more. He sat in his usual seat after grabbing random books, and began to read. The first book was a basic book about transfiguration. He already knew everything in the book, so it couldn't keep his attention. 

The next was a convoluted mess that was biased against werewolves, calling them cruel and savage. Remus gave an empty chuckle.  _ Not savage, just lusting their best friend. _ He barely made it through the book when he felt two people standing behind him. He could smell leather, but it was diluted by cheep perfume that made his eyes want to water. “Moony?” He gave a noncommittal hum, trying not to reveal how it actually felt to have some chick so close to  _ his _ Sirius. “This is Megan. I wanted you two to meet.”

“Why's that?” Sirius sat down next to him and Megan sat down in his lap. 

“I've introduced her to the other marauders. She's… we're dating.” He looked up so fast that he hurt his neck, but didn't flinch away from looking Sirius in the eye, looking for some signal that he was lying or playing a prank. Nothing. 

He realized he was staring though, because Megan had cleared her throat. He had to say something, so he made his face as level and calm as possible, which obviously wasn't enough because Sirius looked between his eyes with something buried in his own. “Good for you.” He said, as clear as possible. “She's really cute.” At that, Megan looked away and blushed. “I'll see you in class, yea?” And Remus stood and put the books back where he found them, then walked out, feeling Sirius’ eyes on his back the whole way. 

In class, in the Great hall, in the common room: Sirius and Megan were everywhere. It was worst during the full moon. James got into a fight with a Slytherin which landed him in Detention and Peter was with him as always, so he was in the same room. Sirius was the only one there and even as Padfoot, he could smell the flowery perfume.

* * *

 

“...Going to be okay?” 

“Oh, yea. Just a few cuts, nothing to worry about.” Why were Sirius and Megan talking about him? He opened his eyes and hissed at the light. He was in the hospital wing again. Sirius was by his bed in an instant and a pit the size of a black hole dropped in Remus’ gut. Sirius wasn't wearing a shirt and a bandage was wrapped around his shoulder. His arm was wrapped and he had muggle bandaids on his face  _ because werewolf scratches can't be healed with magic _ . She was talking about Sirius, not Remus. 

His throat was dry as he looked at his friend. “What… happened?”

“Your ‘furry little problem’ just went a little crazy, that's all. Nothing I couldn't handle.” 

“I've heard of it.” Megan explained. “There's talk in the halls about a rabid rabbit. If it's so bad, why not just have it put down?” Remus flushed white.  _ Have him put down because he's so much of a problem _ . 

“No, no. It's not rabid, Meg, it's just got a temper.”  _ Meg. _

“Maybe I'll think about it.” Remus bit out. “You can go back to your bed, I'll be fine here.” Sirius didn't argue. He simply slumped away like a kicked puppy. That was a bit how Remus felt right now. Like a puppy that was kicked. Or dropped off a cliff and survived.

* * *

 

He found himself unable to stay in the same room with Sirius, unless he had to. During class, he would sit apart from them, in the Great hall, he would sit with Lily and her friends, and in the common room, if Sirius walked in, he would walk out. 

When he was walking out if the dorm room, he found himself being slammed against the wall. “What is your fucking problem?” Sirius snapped. He was close enough to Remus that the awful scent burned his senses. So Remus shoved Sirius away. 

“Don't you fucking come near me when you smell like that! It smells horrid and it burns so as long as you will be smelling like a fucking whore.” 

“What the fuck, Remus!” Sirius yelled back. “I don't talk shit on anyone you ever hang out with.”

“And I don't come back here smelling like I took a bath in perfume!” Remus was so angry that the sides of his vision started to darken. “At least have some damn sense to wash the shit off after you've fucked her. The scent is so bad it's almost painful.” 

“Fucked? Christ, Remus, we barely ever sleep together.” 

“Then why do you always smell like that?” 

“It rubs off on me when we sit together, Remus. When she hugs me, she rubs it on me.” Remus only just realized that they were only inches apart, screaming in each other's face.”

“Well I hate that too!” 

“Hate what? When I hug my damn girlfriend?”

“I hate that you have a fucking girlfriend, Black!”

“Oh, we're using last names now, Lupin? Are you that immature?”

“ _ You're _ asking me  _ that _ ? Honestly?” 

“What's the real problem here,  _ Lupin _ ?” Remus grabbed Sirius by the arms, swinging him around and shoving his body into the wall with a huff from the smaller male. Remus buried his hand in dark locks, tilting Sirius’ head to the side so he could lean into his neck and bite down hard enough to break skin, then harder still, making sure the mark would stay for a long time. His mouth began to water and he ground his teeth, causing Sirius to hiss. There was something heavy and almost  _ magical _ in his chest as the wolf roared when Sirius called out. It made something stir in his belly, which traveled straight to his dick. 

When Remus pushed away from Sirius, the other boy fell to the ground, pulling a shaky hand to his neck. He winced when he touched it, then looked at the blood on his fingers. If Remus wasn't fueled by rage and adrenaline and arousal, he'd regret making Sirius look at him like he was something to be feared. 

“You're mine now.” Remus seethed. “And werewolves are very territorial. If I smell her  _ stink _ on you again, you'll learn to regret it.” And he stormed out of the room.

* * *

For the first day after the bite, Sirius wasn't in class, dinner, or the dorm room. When he wasn't at breakfast or the morning classes, Remus begun asking where he was. He didn't want to ask Megan, so he tried to avoid that. James and Peter didn't know, and he figured that Regulus wouldn't really care, so that wasn't an option either. Noone he asked knew anything. A pit was growing in his chest.

Remus acted irrationally.  He shouldn't have bit Sirius. What the hell was he thinking? Sure Sirius was an animagus, but does that mean that he isn't responsive to the disease? Or maybe he reacts differently? But, Remus had bitten and scratched Sirius before while transformed. 

While lost in his thoughts, Remus found himself at the infirmary. Maybe Sirius was just just sick. Walking though the doors, he smelled for Sirius’ scent. 

“He's not here.” Poppy explained as she walked up to him, arms crossed. 

“What?” 

“Sirius isn't here. He was released this morning.” She looked more stern than usual. 

“Why was he here?” 

“I was hoping you could tell me. He just showed up here, throwing up all over the place, bite mark on him, bleeding down his chest.” She sighed. “What happened? He wouldn't tell me.” 

“I don't know.” At risk of being rude, he walked out and headed right to the library. It took took a long time, but he found the book from before and flipped to the section about bites.

_ The bite of someone inflicted only has potential to give another the disease if he or she is transformed. _ He knew that already.  _ When the wolf is in their human state, the bite has no effect _ . Again, he knew that. _ Different bites cause different results. _ There's more than one way to bite someone?  _ While rare, there have been instances where a wolf can claim a mate, or make a bond by biting their victim. _ Getting hotter, apparently.  _ The skin around the pulse has to be bitten, breaking skin, letting the Inflicted persons saliva to coat the wound.  _ Oh, god.  _ This is called a Claim, but it doesn't hold until the victim has intercourse with the Inflicted. _ Oh, god. Oh, god.  _ When that takes place, the Band takes place, tying the two souls together. From there, the Bonded and the Inflicted can no longer have any other partners until one party has released the Bond or has died. _

“No, no, no, no, no, no.” He said as he ran through the castle. He followed that scent, grabbing Megan by the arms. “Where is Sirius?”

“What?”

“Where is he?” 

“Why should I tell you?” She snapped. “As far as I've seen, you've been horrible.”

“I don't have time for this. Tell me where he is or I'll just ask someone else.”

“I'm trying to protect him. i won't tell you.”

“You think he needs protecting from me?”

“I'm his girlfriend, Remus. Even if he doesn't need it, I still will. Just like he would protect me.”

“He'd protect anyone if they're dumb enough to get themselves in danger.” He thought to Snape. “Well, almost anyone. Either way, you're not that special.”

“He introduced me to his best friends.” 

“Did he want to, or did you ask.” He'd wasted enough time. He ran out and to the Hall, then the common room, then to each classroom. When he walked up the stairs, Remus caught his scent and followed it until he found the Astronomy tower. “Of course.” 

Sirius was leaning against the railing looking out at the grounds. The First thing Sirius noticed what the bandage that was on Sirius’ neck. “Padfoot I-”

“Please don't.” He said, not looking at Remus. 

“This isn't about me being jealous or you wanting to date some floozy. I really need to talk to you.” When Sirius turned around, Remus’ heart jumped. His eyes seemed almost… lifeless and his skin was pale. “I fucked up. I did something that the wolf wanted and I didn't realize how bad it was until a bit ago.”

“What was it?”

“I marked you, Sirius. The wolf marked you. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't know what I was doing.”

“What are you saying?”

“When I said that you were mine… I Claimed you, Sirius. If we ever… I can't touch you anymore or we'll be Bonded and you'll be stuck with me.”

“ _ Stuck with you _ ? As if it's some tragedy that I'd be bonded to you?” 

“Please don't, Sirius. I'm being… serious.” Well, that won't help anything. “As long as you have that mark, you'll be bonded to me if we ever sleep together, so we can't anymore.” Remus sighed, tension in his whole body. “I don't know how to get rid of a bond, so I'd rather not take chances. You can… be happy with your girlfriend, and I'll just stay away from you, okay?”

“What if I don't care? What if I don't mind being bonded with you? What if I want it?”

“Why would you want it?” Sirius walked up to him. 

“For being a bookworm, you are so thick sometimes.” He said, just before pulling Remus in by his robes and landing a soft, almost chaste kiss on his lips. Fire ignited in Remus and he pushed his body against Sirius’ shoving him against the wall, but managed to peel himself away. 

“Sirius.” He warned. Sirius licked his lips and Remus’ eyes latched to the motion. He just shared his first kiss with Sirius. 

“Do you want me, or not? I'm getting mixed signals.”

“What?” 

“First, you get shit faced drunk and fuck me into the wall, then, you completely avoid me until I approach you. We started to mess around, but you pulled away again. I literally got a girlfriend to make you jealous so you'd finally admit it, but you attacked me and fucking  _ claimed _ me, and I'm finally telling you that I want you to make me  _ yours _ and you're backing out again. What do you want?”

“You're dating her to make me jealous?” 

“Jesus, that's what you latch on to?” Sirius drawled. “I'm pouring my heart out here.” He reached up and hissed as he tore the bandage off his neck. Remus couldn't resist walking up, looking at what he’d done. It was almost perfectly round and wasn't swelled anymore, but was still rather pink around where the flesh was broken. There was a pull about it, making Remus want to lick it. He swallowed thickly. 

“C-can I touch it?” Sirius’ eyes lit up as he nodded, so Remus lightly touched the mark, feeling each bump and crevice that his teeth left and he swelled with possession. Sirius was his. Almost. “I… I don't want…”

“Don't want what? This? Us?”

“I don't want you to regret it.”

“I've been thinking about this since you bit me and used ancient werewolf magic on me.” Sirius said, puffed with pride. “I'd be dumb not to.” 

“What about Megan?” 

“I dumped her when you marked me.” 

“But she was-” Remus cut himself off, shaking his head. Not the time. He gave in to himself and leaned down, first kissing, then running his tongue over the mark, feeling it's magic swirl around. Sirius threw his head back and let out a moan. 

“Will you…”

“Not here.” Sirius nodded, gripping Remus’ robes and pulling him into another kiss, this one more fierce and demanding than the first. Rationality would have told Remus not to do it, but he wasn't listening to that part of his brain, or his brain at all. At least his heart told him he was In the right place. Even if Sirius regretted it later, he would still be happy knowing that he had Sirius now. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was two days before the were alone together. The tension swirled around Remus making him too jumpy. When someone would walk up to him, he would jolt and sometimes end up on the floor. People would laugh, but he didn't even care. He _needed_ Sirius and this wouldn't stop until then. It was like an invisible force pulling them together. They would sit across from each other in the Great Hall and any time Remus looked up, so did Sirius and they would lock eyes. It was almost painful for Remus to pull away and continue eating. In the bathroom once, they were both there at the same time. Remus didn't see him, but his skin tingled so he knew that Sirius was there.

Sirius walked out of the shower, towel around his waist, water dripping off his body enough to make Remus _whine_ in his throat, which caught Sirius’ attention. He walked closer, drawn by the boy and slid his hand into black locks, gripping, causing Sirius to groan. He felt predatory as he pulled in closer, felt Sirius’ breath on his cheek as it was punched out of his chest. He was looking at Sirius, checking for any sign that he didn't want it as he put his arm around Sirius, pulling him flush against himself. Sirius’ hands found Remus’ chest, looking for something to hold on to.

When someone walked into the bathroom, Remus pushed away with a grumble and walked out the door without looking who it was, hearing Sirius chew someone out.

The next time they managed to be alone was in the dorm room. Sirius was laying on his bed reading a a muggle comic that Peter brought last year. Remus swallowed thickly and found his way over to the bed. Carefully sliding the comic to the floor, Remus pushed himself between Sirius’ legs. He wasted no time capturing Sirius’ lips; he wasn't going to make that mistake again. His lips were slightly chapped, but thicker, so they were soft against Remus’ as they pressed together. He let his hands do what they wanted, running up and down Sirius’ chest, across his belly, to his hips, and to his butt, pulling Sirius’ bottom up, grinding his hips as he did.

Sirius pulled away to moan loudly, but Remus grabbed his face, holding him into the kiss. As his other hand went into Sirius’ shirt, Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus’ neck. Sirius began moving his own hips, grinding them into Remus. He hissed into the kiss and his fingers tightened around Sirius’ face. When the door opened, Remus yelled a string of cuss words loudly into Sirius’ mouth and pulled away, walking to the bathroom. Sirius was yelling at someone again, but it was muffled and Remus couldn't get a clear word out of it. When he walked out, Sirius was still yelling, gripping James’ robes, almost shaking him. He cut himself off when Remus walked out, but didn't move his hands away. It was almost painful not to attack Sirius. It was like the Claim was trying to pull them together.

The next day, Remus was leaving the dorm, when he heard talking downstairs. “-to god, James. I'm going to go upstairs, and Remus and I are going to fuck, okay? We are going to fuck so good that I can't even walk right in the morning and I won't give a shit. Yes! The reason from before was because he literally fucked me into the wall. So here's how this is going to work. I'm going to go upstairs and Remus is going to fuck my brains out and if we get interrupted -by ANYONE- I'm going to personally show Lily the pictures that you have of her that you paid someone to take, which you make out with when you think no one is looking.”

“You wouldn't.”

“Try me.” Sirius threatened. “Is that a deal? Good.”

Remus closed the door and sat on his bed. James knows about them? Obviously, Sirius and James are best friends. How much, though?

When the door opened, Sirius was there, looking flustered. Silencing the door, Sirius walked over and pushed Remus back to the bed and climbed on top, straddling him. Sirius was just wearing sweatpants and a Tee shirt. He pulled out of the shirt quickly, exposing the mark that Remus left, which made his belly stir. Sirius chuckled and leaned down, kissing Remus deeply, turning his head so that kiss could continue without their noses bumping. Sirius started to pull at Remus’ shirt, she he sat up slightly, ripping it off. Remus pulled Sirius down, rolling them over. He started to slide Sirius’ pants off, but stopped, looking at Sirius in amusement and questioning. Sirius just looked away, blushing slightly.

“It's…” he started. “I can explain.”

“Do you ever wear underwear?”

“When I'm wearing school robes. Or jeans.”

“But not with sweatpants?”

“Usually, no.” Remus chuckled, pulling them off. When Sirius was naked on his bed, Remus pulled Sirius to him, pulling him Into his lap. He leaned down, kissing the mark, then trailing his way down, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. “Remus?”

“Hm?” When he kissed Sirius’ nipple, The smaller boy let out a breathy sigh and laced his fingers through Remus’ hair.

“Can… can you do that… that thing you did with your tongue?” Remus looked up, taking in Sirius’ heavy blush and Sirius not looking at Remus.

“What… thing?”

“ That thing you did the first time. Please don't make me say It.” Remus was endeared by the fact that Sirius was shy. At understanding what he was asking for, Remus chuckled, again.

“Turn around. And hand me my wand.” Sirius turned around and pulled himself on his knees, grabbing the wand off the nightstand. Remus cast that same charm they always use that makes Sirius tingle inside and put his want by the pillow; out of the way, but close enough that he can grab it when he needs it. He looked over to his _lover_ and saw Sirius on his knees, chest to the bed, gripping the blanket like a lifeline.

Remus began by kissing his spine, causing Sirius to groan. Wasting no time, Remus leaned in and ran his tongue over the hole, feeling it twitch as Sirius shifted his hips back and groaned. He flicked his tongue and pushed it in slightly, causing Sirius to groan out incoherent words. He felt his fingers digging into Sirius’ hips as he pushed his tongue as far as it could go. “Fuck, Remus, touch me.”

“I want this to last.” Sirius gave a whine, but didn't argue. Beside his tongue, Remus slid in a finger, moving it inside of him. When he relaxed against the intrusion,  Remus pushed a second finger in, gasping at the stretch. Quickly, he pushed in the third, and Sirius hissed through his teeth. He nipped it with his teeth and Sirius moaned loudly,  thrusting his hips back.

“Remus.” Sirius whined and shook as the name sent shivers through Remus. When he did it again, Sirius’ toes curled and his back bowed towards the bed. At seeing his reaction, Remus pulled his fingers out completely, using both hands to spread his cheeks, diving in and shoving his tongue in as far as it could go, and scrape his teeth against the available skin. Sirius’ arms stretched out as if he was going to claw away, but stopped, grabbing the blanket in both fists so tight that his knuckles went white. “Don't stop!” He moaned into the bed. “Oh, god. Don't stop, it's so good.” His legs spread farther, opening him up more to Remus.

Remus pulled away. “Turn around.” Remus ground out, standing to pull his clothes off. Sirius obeyed immediately,  which flared possession in Remus’ ‘other half’. He grabbed his wand, casting a quick Lubrication spell. “Knees to your chest. Hold them there.” Sirius obeyed, bringing his knees up, folding himself in half, holding his legs. He pushed three slickened fingers into him and pumped them for a moment before coating his own erection and lining himself.

He put his hands on the bed next to Sirius’ head and rolled his hips forward. Sirius’ whole body twitched and he almost let his legs go as he moaned into the air. Remus kept his hips moving until he was flush against Sirius. “Jesus Christ, Moony, I missed this.” Heat traveled to his groan and he had to concentrate not to cum right there. He noticed that Sirius’ nails were digging into his thighs and covered them with his own. Sirius took to grabbing the blanket again, shoving his face Into it.

When Remus pushed Sirius’ thighs, he dug himself deeper and looked and Sirius. His chest was flushed and heaving, his face was read as he took deep breaths against the blanket, and his dick was practically twitching as it leaked pre-cum. When he realized- a little too late- that Sirius wasn't breathing into his blanket, but _breathing in his scent_ , Remus’ hips jerked and Sirius called out, tightening against him.

“Please move, Remus.” Sirius whined. “Fuck me.” Remus wasted no time, pulling out nearly all the way and slowly making his way back in. When his hips touched Sirius’ he immediately pulled back out again, following the same pattern. Sirius seemed to be in heaven. He couldn't keep his mouth shut or his eyes open as his body tensed and twisted around at the stimulation. His hands went from twisting up the blanket, to running across his body, then to tangling in his hair. Remus began to roll his hips when he pushed in, then pulling out and in again. All the while, Sirius was babbling incoherently and his dick twitched at every word of praise Remus muttered.

“You're being so good for me. Taking me in so well.” Remus groaned out. “You look so good here, open for me. God, I want to be inside of you forever.”

“Remus.” He whined.

“Hm, I love it when you say my name so desperately.” Sirius began to chant his name, voice hitching whenever Remus drove himself inside. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus, pulling him down to kiss, groaning when the position changed.

“More, Remus. Give me more.” Remus groaned and pulled Sirius’ legs around his hips and shifted for better position and began to thrust his hips and a rapid pace. When a pain in his back burned his insides, he hissed and paid attention to Sirius screaming moans in his ear. With his hands on the bed caging Sirius in, he gave no mercy, fucking into Sirius with abandon. Compelled by instinct,  Remus leaned down and bit the wound opening it again.

Sirius screamed, tightened around Remus,  and arched his back and dug his toes into the bed, groaning and screaming through an orgasm. Remus groaned and gasped as he slammed his hips into Sirius one last time, shuttering through cuming the hardest he'd ever cum before. His jaw bit down, causing Sirius to scream, but he couldn't process what was happening until he finally calmed down enough to pull away. When he tasted the familiar tinge of blood, he sat up as quick as he could, his body protesting the entire time. Sirius was huffing as he came down, blood trickling steadily onto his blanket from his neck.

“Oh, god. I'm-” Sirius shook his head.

“It's fine. It bleeds pretty often. it's pretty normal with being bit, honestly.”

Remus huffed and pulled out, groaning, and flopped to the side. It was silent for a moment, while Remus felt a hand lace with his own. Magic swirled around them, covering Remus in warmth. Remus and Sirius locked eyes for a moment, before Sirius gave the goofiest smile, causing Remus to laugh. “You know- Megan is still saying you two are dating?”

“I know. I'm letting her. If people think we're dating, it takes the attention awwy from you, doesn't it?” Remus hummed in understanding. “You seem to know alot about this bond thing.”

“I read it in a book.”

“Did it say anything about why I got so sick?”

“I've been studying it. Was anything else wrong?”

“I've wouldn't say wrong, maybe. You have me the best sex I've ever had. I could feel you when you were across the room.”

Apparently, it was your body adjusting to accept being bonded to a werewolf. And since we're connected through magic, we can feel each other, I guess.”

“I like that.” There was a rap on the door and Remus shifted them around, covering them both in the blanket.

“Is it safe now?” James’ voice said through the door. Remus almost forgot that he was there.  
“Yea.” Sirius said, and as James started to walk in, he added, “We're only naked.” and James jumped, slamming the door closed as they both chuckled. It would be a new experience, being bonded, but Remus would learn to cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? Reviews are amazing and I love reading them.


End file.
